Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor devices, and an electronic system including the semiconductor devices.
Description of Related Art
A degree of integration is one of several factors for determining a price of a semiconductor product (e.g., semiconductor device such as flash memories.) Manufacturing two-dimensional semiconductor devices including two-dimensionally arranged memory cells may require relatively expensive systems for fine patterning in order to increase a degree of integration. Therefore, there may be limits to increase a degree of integration of two-dimensional semiconductor devices. Three-dimensional semiconductor devices including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells have been proposed to further increase a degree of integration of semiconductor devices.